Brothers
by sid-thepunk
Summary: He did wonder, when House said this, if you don’t know its abuse is it still abuse? The question warranted an answer from him but Wilson didn’t have one for that question.
1. Wilson's Tale

**Summary:** if you don't know its abuse is it still abuse?  
**Characters:** OMC/Wilson pre-slash House/Wilson  
**Warning:** Incest, boys kissing, drugs, abuse and kind of dark.  
**Spoilers:** Histories  
**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own House, MD.  
**A/N:** Un-beta and I'm Dyslexic so spelling and grammar SUCK. Sorry about that. I got this plot idea when I was listening to Sick Puppies "Howard's Tale" so its kinda sick and twisted. Much love to all who dare to read.

----------------------------------------------------------

He smiled fondly of the memories but now turning black at the thought of the eldest Wilson brother, Jacob. Wilson shook his head returning to paperwork.

Half an hour later he left for lunch in the hospital. House joined him but he was to distracted to pay much attention to the rants and insults of Greg House. Even at one point when the conversation turned to abuse due to House's new case his thoughts fell onto the December days in the snow with his brothers now darkened by Jacobs shadows. He did wonder, when House said this, if you don't know its abuse is it still abuse? The question warranted an answer from him but Wilson didn't have one for that question.

He didn't eat much but House took most the food on his plate. For a second Wilson wondered if House even noticed that he wasn't paying attention to him but found he didn't care and stood up in mid rant. He made his way back via stairs.

Wilson made way to his office but before he could get there something caught his eye and he turned to see a man in a nice suit chatting up some nurse. The man had brown hair and brown eyes, a calming smile and white teeth, looked to be in good heath so Wilson passed him off as a visitor. That was until he heard the nurse.

"Thank you Mr. Wilson that's kind." She smiled sweetly.

"Jacob please," He placed his hands in his pockets, deep voice sounding warm in the cold air of the corridors in the hospital mid-December.

"Okay Jacob," The nurse looked up at the tall man. "So you're here to see Dr. Wilson?" She asked.

Wilson dropped the chart of some dying kid who would die before Christmas and it made a loud crash as metal met tile. Both nurse and long lost brother looked up at him along with most of the people who heard. The man smiled and made his way around the counters of the nurses' station.

"Jamie?" The name rang bells that had long ago been put away. "Hay little guy." The man gave a small smile. Wilson closed his eyes tightly then opened them again, his breath a little ragged. "Not gonna have a panic attack on me, are you Jamie?"

"I thought you were dead..." Wilson chocked out. "You were…" Jacob gave him a wink and sweet smile as he picked up the chart that Wilson dropped out of shock.

"Hay kid don't freak I'm right here right now." His brother had on that smile that he used when he got into trouble or hurt. His head tilted to one side he reached out and pulled the younger Wilson into a hug. "I'm here, alive and well brother." Wilson felt himself react and hugged back tightly.

Wilson felt a few tears fall away as his brother embraced him and he his brother. After a sew minutes Jacob pulled away and looked at his brother with sad eyes.

"Aren't you some department head with his own office?" The elder asked and the younger nodded. "Come on show me how grown up you really are." Jacob slung his arm around Wilson's shoulders.

"Okay…" He told his brother lightly. He couldn't believe that his brother was alive let alone here with him. The only thing he could think of to say on the way there was cut off by his brother.

"Wow got your name on the door and everything." Jacob smiled a rather large one this time that screamed proud. "You did much better then I had done." Jacob ran his fingers over the silver letters. "Father must be proud of you eh?"

"Yeah he is." Wilson felt only small guilt knowing that the father of the Wilson brothers had never encouraged or loved his eldest son. "But hay! Look at you." Wilson tried to smile. "Last time I saw you…you didn't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better then the last time." The pair only few steps inside the office, Jacob moved forward. "Jamie, listen. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have done to myself." Jacob wasn't facing his brother. Wilson moved back against the door. "But I have missed you a lot." He turned.

"I've missed you too Jacob." Wilson couldn't find it in himself to be mad anymore. The rage died at first sight and may as well never have been born.

"Every day I wasted out there I..." Jacob turned around. "…I felt like I betrayed you Jamie." Wilson could here the sobs in his brother voice. "Everyday I was scared I wouldn't ever see you again and it got to hard. I cleaned myself up for you baby brother."

He took a few steps forward making it so that he was right up against Wilson. He leaned forward and kissed the younger on the forehead. Wilson flinched back, not meaning to but relaxed.

"I want to make it up to you brother." The smile flowed back into place.

"Jacob…how do I know…" Wilson was almost shaking now.

"I'll prove it to you. A year full on year I haven't touched the hard stuff, not even beer. I have a great job and I'm dating someone." He laughed a little himself.

"What kind of job Jacob? How do I know that your not sealing on the side?" Wilson tried to keep the hurt away but it was like keeping a rainstorm from happening. "You've said this all once." Wilson whispered; Jacob nodded.

"I'm a spokesmen for a Pharmaceutical company. Right now I just write it up and others go and give the speech but I'm clean I promise you." Jacob was almost begging for Wilson to believe that the darkness was gone. His brother grabbed his hand, pleading in silent voice.

"…I don't trust you Jacob." Wilson finely said shaking, tightly closed eyes. "Jacob the last time you were clean was when…before you got out of high school." Wilson shook his head wanting to think it was true and it was but he couldn't bring himself to trust the elder.

"Damn it James!" Jacob kicked at the trashcan making it hit the back wall. "I never said it was easy! Or that I haven't _almost_ gone back but I _haven't_!" Jacob whispered but yet yelled, his hands went to his head rubbing with the heels. He took his slow deep breaths before moving back to Wilson, pressing his full body against him, hands on both sides of his head. "I did it all for you."

"Jac-" Wilson only got half the name out before the others mouth was on his. Wilson snapped his eyes closed, tears fell, and when Jacob tried to push into his mouth Wilson wouldn't let him. He pushed hard so that Jacob had to take a few steps back. "ob, Jacob." He panted out hoarsely. "I believe you okay! I just don't want to be disappointed again."

"Jamie I did it all for you, I wont disappoint you again." Before Jacob could take a step forward House came in through the sliding glasses door but stopped quickly and looked around before shrugging and sitting down.

Wilson's mind wondered darkly if House had seen anything but soon dismissed this due to the fact House would say something.

"Who is this Wilson?" House asked spinning his cane in one hand.

"House, umm," He moved passed Jacob to stand between his brother and the couch House had sat himself on. "Well, Jacob this is Dr. Gregory House. House this is my brother Jacob Wilson." Wilson smiled slightly at being able to say this to House.

"What?" House asked almost confused look that was also darkened a little.

"Jacob was…is my oldest brother." Jacob walked up next to him and put his arm around his brother shoulders. House eyed them closely and choose this time to change the subject completely.

"Still coming over tonight?" He asked a little blandly and started to play with his cane again still giving Jacob an angry look.

"I don't know House, I mean…" Wilson shrugged holding his hands out with it. "I don't know what Jacob has planed." He looked at his brother, knowing truly well what his brother wanted to do.

"Say why don't we just grab take out and the three of us hang for a bit." Jacob suggested with his trademark smile and shrug.

"Why not!" House stood abruptly. "Gives me a chance to meet and learn a bit about long lost Wilson brother." The anger House held for the man before him was starting to fall a few notches but there was still a glare.

"Well then Jamie, think we have a plan but sadly I have to go for a little bit. Reasons why I am here, but I'll be back in about 3 house and seeing as it's just been lunch time you'll still be here?" Wilson nodded. "Dr. House do you mind giving me a second with my baby brother? Just need to talk to him about stuff without having other parties in here." The business like smile held well for Jacob's smooth face and prefect teeth.

"Right," House stood and eye balled him before leaving through the glass door again. Jacob turned to his baby brother with a questioning look.

"He's my best friend," Wilson shrugged feeling like he was 10 again.

"And a lover?" Now it was Jacob who held anger in his gaze.

"No…it's not like that Jacob!" Wilson tried to defend himself and his friend.

"But you want it to be don't you? Don't lie." Jacob held the youngest gaze before Wilson nodded.

"Yes," He squeaked out looking down. Jacob lifted his chin so that their eyes met. Wilson was afraid it would be that look of protective brother there.

"He'd better not ever hurt you…" The elder said before leaning down and kissing his brother once more on the lips but this time didn't force himself through. "I'll talk to him." Became the last thing said to Wilson before his brother left. The rush of panic came quickly after.


	2. Playing Lego’s In a Dream World

Summary: if you don't know its abuse is it still abuse?  
Chapter Summery: Wilson's panic after.  
Warning: Incest, boys kissing, drugs, abuse and kind of dark.

Spoilers: Histories  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own House, MD.  
A/N: Un-beta and I'm Dyslexic so spelling and grammar SUCK. Sorry about that. I got this plot idea when I was listening to Sick Puppies "Howard's Tale" so its kinda sick and twisted. Much love to all who dare to read.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson felt the strong wave of panic thicken as he sat on the floor next to the door, click the lock shut and think. No don't think, thinking will bring back bad thoughts. His mind raced, Jacob was the main subject. House, for once, came in second. He placed his hands in his face and mumbled what could be mistake as a prayer but in truth a plea.

He feels almost sick to his stomach, the trashcan is to far away to get so he holds back the vomit. For a second Wilson swears he heard screaming but dismissed it. He knew that it was the screams of his brother, from his father behind the doors of a house that held blacken thoughts and damaged people.

Wilson shook off his panic, sickness, and flash back that he knew would be coming on. He stands and makes his way to House's office. He walked in side as if the day was as normal as the sky is blue.

House saw it; Wilson knew it. He tried to hide it but being out of practice for so long made it a bit rough putting away the sick feelings.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" House asked throwing the over sized tennis ball at the wall. Wilson watched the ball, having the same feeling.

"I didn't know he would be here. Just randomly showed up…" Wilson explained even if he didn't understand himself.

"Seems like a nice guy, who'd a thought he had been homeless?" Wilson didn't miss the mocking in House's voice or eyes.

"Yeah," He took up the space in one of House's chairs. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to have to sit through a boring night with Jacob and me." Wilson rubbed his face with hands that shook. House takes note.

"What did he do?" House looked down at the ball in hands. Panic sweeps through the Oncologist like a wild fire.

"W-what?" Wilson is shacking from fear. "What are you talking about?" Wilson looked out the window of House's office still seeing the snow.

"You look sick." House pointed out rather to quick.

"I'm just shocked." Put the blanket over the light to make it dark again. Wilson covered himself and Jacob for now anyways. "I thought he was dead, haven't seen him in god knows how long and…" Wilson looked down at the floor knowing that it sounded lame but fit nicely. He shrugged but kept his eyes on the ground.

"Whatever," House started to throw the ball against the wall again, more force behind each throw then necessary. "Your place?" House, the master at subject change gave Wilson a moment of relief when this was asked.

"My place," He looked up at his best friend. "It'd be awkward to be at yours." House nodded and Wilson sighed. The pair were in synced in some ways and that calmed him so much at the right times and gave him headaches at others.

"Okay then." The older put down the ball and stood. "I'm going to the Clinic to get my hours in see you tonight." He moved out of the office quickly before Wilson could reply.

James Wilson made his way back to his own office via balcony. He felt numb and the cold wasn't going to help that. He stood out on his side of the balcony for a few minuets, rolled up sleeves, loosened tie and slacks. The frozen breeze felt good on his face. The cold biting into his skin making it red, deep breath then return to his office.

Wilson worked for an hour but still his hands shook. He stopped for a moment to close his eyes, headache. He felt sick, he was still panicking for the most part; he was looking around the room with shifty eyes every few minuets, still pale and shacking. Breath deep in and out, he kept telling himself. Wilson knew that his brother hide everything incredibly well. What their father did and what he had done to his baby brother. So no need to worry.

The age difference between them was Jacob, 3 years older, Jonathan 1 year older. Jacob and Jon hadn't gotten along well; Wilson himself never understood this because Jon was a very like-able person. Happy-go-lucky, Jon smiled a lot something that Wilson remembered well, but Jon also seemed to not take note of anything in the Wilson household. The middle child went along like it was nothing and Wilson envied this but Jacob hated it and in the end it turned to be two against one.

Jacob didn't even seem to be part of the family, he always got 3 less gifts on Christmases, his birthdays were small and every few gifts from anyone really and there father, Joseph, was always gone on Jacobs birthday. Wilson knew fairly well what happened to Jacob just about every night. Beaten and abused, broken by a father who had never wanted him, the man told things to Jacob that House wouldn't even utter to anyone they were so harsh. Jacob took it all and then some, always getting into trouble and when he was 15, freshmen year of high school the stress got to him. Drugs took it away.

James Wilson loved his brother deeply, but knew that what his father did to Jacob wasn't any excuses for what his brother had been doing to him but Wilson ignored the facts.

Wilson went to his door locking it then to the sliding glass door and did the same before sitting down after all lights had been changed to off. He put his head on the desk and closed his eyes letting the darkness over come the day and making it seem like night.

James was five again, he sat in the living room when he heard the thud of something falling coming from the kitchen. Six-year-old Jonathan watched the youngest playing with Lego's turn to the kitchen. A shout from their father sounded throughout the hollow house. James looked at Jonathan who shrugged.

"Jon-a-han," James had a hard time saying Jonathan. "Why does Daddy do that?" The youngest asked looking back at the kitchen witch was sounding a fight again.

"Do _what_ Jamie?" The 'what' was saying I dare you to ask. James was little but he understood Jon's ways. James shrugged and went back to playing. "Jamie lets go outside." Jon held out his hand so that the smaller James could get up.

The pair, normally a trio, went outside to play. James had always been really small for some reason and Jon was tall but Jacob was just right. Jon liked playing tag and James liked playing with Jon so that's what the two did for sometime before their mother called them in to eat.

When middle and youngest came in they saw the sight of a brother they wished was normal. Jacob held a strong frown and a split lip, the fights were always 5 times as bad in the summer when Jacob didn't go to school. James wanted to cheer his oldest brother up seeing as to how bad this one had been. Jacob looked out the windows but not at anyone else, the frown didn't suit the eldest and James wished it would go away.

"'Cob? " James asked his brother using the nickname always fixed him with a smile. Jacob looked down at his younger and smiled.

"Wanna sit by me Jamie?" James nodded happily seeing his brother smile.

"Yes," The five-year-old claimed into the chair next to Jacob.

"Ready to eat little guy?" His brother put his hand on James' head.

"Yeah! Jon-a-han and I played tag." James informed his brother. "I won cause mommy called us in to eat and I just tagged him." Jon rolled his eyes playfully. Things seemed well tell Joseph came into the room as he heard Jacob laughing lightly.

"Jacob!" The person holding the name jump helplessly as Joseph came stalking up behind him like a black cloud about to rain. "Who said your eating tonight?" Joseph took the plate from in front Jacob and put it away. "Get out." Their father sat down but Jacob didn't move to get up.

"Please father?" It wasn't a plea but was said to put the front up.

"Out now," Mr. Wilson didn't even look up as he put things onto his plate.

"Father! I haven't eaten since yesterdays lunch witch wasn't much!" Jacob protested and Joseph became angered and stood abruptly.

"I don care!" Joseph roughly dragged Jacob out of his chair and to the ground then back up and out the kitchen. He was muttering harsh words and hateful things.

Their father made his way back to the kitchen without the eldest son. James glared at the man and Jonathan kicked him from under the table telling him to knock it off. After the quite, stressed dinner James went up stair to sleep. He put his head on his pillow, pulled up the covers and closed his eyes letting the darkness over come the day and making it seem like night.

Wilson woke with a fright as he heard House banging on the door. Wilson got up and opened the door.

"Sorry House," Wilson muttered as he walked back around his desk.

"You know if that had been Cuddy she'd been pissed all to hell." House snickered and unlocked the main door. "Looked like a bad dream." House sat down and mocked him. "Is Saint Wilson having bad dreams?"

"No I'm just tiered." It wasn't a lie and House saw this, Wilson sucked at lying for the most part. "What do you need?" Wilson questioned.

"Isn't it about time your brother gets back and we go 'hang out'." Once more mocking Wilson. Wilson blinked a few times and looked at his watch. He slept the last of the day away.

"Oh. It is," He shrugs and turns back to the abandoned paperwork. "Wonder how long he'll be…" Wilson muttered to himself,

"Probably out buying drugs…" House sighed under his breath. He didn't like the idea of Wilson's older brother coming back after all the pain he had caused Wilson even if he only knew less then a quarter of what Jacob had done.

"Don't say that House!" Wilson snapped at him, House just shrugged.

"Just facts Wilson," House didn't want his friend to be hurt like that again.

"He promised me House, he's never broken a promise to me before. This isn't anything different." Wilson tried to defend his brother and himself. House knew little about Jacob but enough to judge him.

"If you say so Wilson, if you say so…" House laid back on the couch as the two waited and Wilson tried to do some paperwork. Wilson was still angry with House when there was a knock on the door.

"Its opened," Wilson called out to the person on the other side.

"Ready to go kid?" Jacob stepped into the office, Wilson half smiled and House glared.


	3. He should’ve been fine

**Summary:** if you don't know its abuse is it still abuse?  
**Chapter Summery:** The car ride to Wilson's with Jacob and House.  
**Characters:** Jacob/Wilson pre-slash House/Wilson

**Warning:** Incest, boys kissing, drugs, abuse and kind of dark.

**Spoilers:** Histories  
**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own House, MD.  
**A/N:** Maa! I am very thankful to my new proof reader **bukabe16**. I got this plot idea when I was listening to Sick Puppies "Howard's Tale" so its kinda sick and twisted. Much love to all who dare to read.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready to go, kid?" Jacob stepped into the office. Wilson half-smiled, while House glared.

"Yeah," Wilson stood up, putting his jacket on before taking his winter coat off the hook. He turned to House. "Did you ride your bike?" He asked as he put his scarf around his neck.

"Didn't think it would snow so bad," House shrugged. "We're all going to the same place. I'll get my stuff and meet you two down at your car." House stood and stalked off to his office, leaving through the office door. Everyone could see it, in House's manner as he limped down the hall. That the man was more then mad.

Jacob shrugged as House walked away. Wilson could only guess at what went through his older brother's mind, but he knew that Jacob wasn't going to be friendly to House. Wilson was sure it was going to be just as it was when he was a teenager: Jacob wouldn't let House so much as be within five feet of him. Before Wilson could complete his fearful thoughts Jacob stepped forward to his younger brother and pulled at the scarf that kept the cold away. Wilson stumbled and fell onto Jacob. He barely got the chance to look at his brother before the latter pulled him forward and kissed him.

Wilson closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but his brother kissing him. He knows its not right. What Jacob did to him when they were still kids is one of the worst things that can happen to you, but still, he lets it happen. He lets Jacob deepen the kiss and lets Jacob pull away when he's ready. But in all that time Wilson thinks of other things, like how his 27-year-old cancer kid will get through the night or that House is only an office away and could save him from a past of abuse. But Jacob pulls away like it's not a bad thing.

"Lets go before Dr. House can get down there." Jacob took off out into the hall just in time. If he had waited just a little longer, Wilson knew he would have broken down and cried.

The pair made there way down to the parking lot and quickly found the youngest Wilson's car. Jacob got into the passenger side as Wilson got into the drivers side.

"So, got any girlfriends, wives or anything else that I've missed out on Jamie?" Jacob was trying to pass time with catching up; to bad he missed so much.

"…Divorced three times, Jacob." Wilson told him bitterly. He wished this talk with his missing brother wouldn't be necessary, but he knew it was inevitable.

"Christ, kid, didn't I teach you anything?" It was meant to be a lighthearted joke, but the words hurt like needles. Wilson looked out the window, waiting for House to come save him.

"James, are you okay?" The concern shouldn't be there, Jacob was a monster, not a loving brother. Or maybe just both.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Wilson smiled at Jacob, but before he could say more House yanked opened the door to the backseat and slammed it shut again.

"Cuddy got to me," House told Wilson.

"Didn't do your Clinic hours today, House?" The question that never needed to be answered, but still was asked.

"Skipped out today but I get double tomorrow." He shrugged and started to beat a rhythm on the floor with his cane.

"If you would just do it then life wouldn't be so bad." Wilson shook his head jokingly.

"Yeah beat me up, Wilson." House had a small smile on his lips. Wilson laughed as he backed the car out of its parking space. He looked to Jacob who didn't look happy about the banter between the friends.

"So, Wilson, what's for dinner?" House was still tapping the beat of _Behind Blue Eyes_ by The Who, Jacob coughed as the tapping kept going.

"I'm not cooking if that's what you're asking." Wilson looked at House through the mirror.

"But Jimmy?" House pouted and Wilson shook his head no once more.

"Take out or nothing at all…" House still had a pout. "Nope." Wilson just looked at him and smiled through the mirror; House sighed. The tapping of the cane continued. Wilson noticed Jacob become angry with this, seemingly for no reason. But then again, did Jacob ever have a reason? He wondered this for a few seconds until he saw Jacob snap.

"Would you _stop_?" He asked through clenched teeth. House looked at Wilson who was watching Jacob wide-eyed. House kept tapping.

"Really man that's starting to get annoying. _Stop it_." The last of his words were said with poison that Wilson knew well. He prayed to any god that House would just stop.

"Not a fan of The Who?" House held a smirk and amused eyes.

"Christ he's just like fucking Jon," The elder Wilson glared out the window. House didn't take kindly to being called Jon Wilson.

Both Jon and House hated each other with a deep passion. Once, at one of Wilson's many weddings, Jon had punched House, for no other reason than to just see House bleed. House had come back with a strong left hook and knocked Jon back. The fight ended with Wilson bandaging them both in the back of the church.

"Jacob," Wilson's voice held a note of pleading, not unlike it had when Jon and Jacob had fought, though now it was slightly different. House would go much father then Jon ever would have with Jacob, and Jacob would take House up on the offer. Jacob just raised his eyebrow at Wilson who sighed in favor of trying to calm him down.

"House please don't tap?" Wilson asked his friend before Jacob's glare could turn into the glare that meant something completely different.

"Whatever," House leaned his head back against the seat to show he wasn't happy at what side Wilson took up.

"So, dinner?" He asked dimly again.

"How about Chinese?"

House grunted in agreement and Jacob nodded.

The ride was silent from then till the car reached the small Chinese place that House loved, as did Wilson. Wilson got out of the car, but knew better than to leave Jacob and House alone in the car.

"Jacob you wanna go in with me?" He asked his brother, hoping he wouldn't have to get House out of the car.

"Okay," Jacob got out of the car as well and made his way around to the front with Wilson. The pair made there way up to the front doors and went inside.

The strong smells of the little building floated around the two brothers as they made their way inside and to the small line of four people. Wilson was hoping that Jacob wouldn't say anything about House, or really anything at all, but once he did, the sound of his voice crushed upon him like a colossal wave.

"How can you stand that guy?" Jacob asked, the bitter anger in his voice made Wilson flinch.

"He's my best friend Jacob." Wilson wondered mindlessly how something like tapping your cane compares to what Jacob does. The night filled him with many questions that called for answers, answers Wilson knew he couldn't find on his own, but there was also no one to help him.

"He's different,"

"Come on Jamie, the guy's an ass, why would you even like him like that?" The elder shook his head out of disappointment, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking away.

"You don't even know him!" Even if Jacob was right about House the man had only met House about 4 hours ago. "Jacob, please…?"

"Please what James?" Jacob didn't hold out on his big brother tone one bit. "You expect me to just…like approve of this guy, he's a total ass and…and-" Jacob was fishing for something else to say. "and he has no respect for privacy!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" The argument was starting to draw some attention to it. "And who ever said you had to fucking approve of this guy?!" Wilson bit back more replies before Jacob thought of something more to do.

"He just waltzed into your office, from the balcony door non-the-less." Jacob basically shouted the last part. Wilson thought that maybe he could get Jacob kicked out, but then he would go back to the car and start this all other again but with _House. _"And I'm your brother, I have to approve of who you date." The last was a mutter under his breath but Wilson heard it nevertheless.

"He waltz's into my office randomly because he can and because I let him." Wilson knew it was all mostly a lie, but he truly did not mind House storming in from time to time or sneaking in to pull a prank on him. Before Jacob could say much of anything else, it was Wilson's turn to order.

The pair left the building and went to the car with the food. Wilson sat the food on the floor where Jacobs's feet should be but when Jacob turned to sit down he discovered that, House being Dr. Gregory House had taken the front seat that formerly belonged to Jacob Edmund Wilson. Jacob stared down at House, who was looking up at him through the window. Wilson climbed into the diver seat with a small smile on his lips. House rolled the window down.

"Sorry, bum leg doesn't like the back seat, too small." House shrugged as Jacob climbed in back and grunted his ready.

"Don't eat the food House," Wilson warned him as he looked at the bag in between House's legs.

"Got you, Wilson." House smiled at him.

The rest of the ride back to Wilson's place was quite, House was lounged back in the seat and playing his favorite radio station (he changed it when the two brothers had been in getting food) and Jacob sat in the back, sulking, his arms crossed over his chest in a way that reminded Wilson of the times when he had been four. Wilson watched the rode, but couldn't stop thinking back to the night it had happened for the first time.

James had been nine years old, Jonathan 10 and Jacob 12. Joseph and Brandy Wilson went out for the night, not before Brandy had told Jacob he was to make sure nothing happened when they were gone. But Joseph told Jon to keep James under control, though he really didn't have to. The trio had never done much to get into trouble, but for reasons unsaid Jacob had started to get into a lot of trouble lately. But still, the three boys kept well behaved. Jon was about to leave to his friend's house for a sleepover. James didn't mind being left home alone with Jacob. It would be fun and nice to be around his oldest brother without Jon being there to piss off Jacob.

The night was fair and fine, meant for young boys to play in and football games to start. James sat in the back yard watching the sky fall into dusk; just like it was the first time he had ever seen it. Jacob was inside making the dinner-for-two. Nothing could ever go wrong on nights such as these. It seemed to perfect, but James knew very well that nothing gold can stay. Robert Frost was all to right, James thought, as the sun started to set.

The night should have been fine, and in the morning after so should have young James Wilson.

James heard Jacob calling him in for dinner. It was chicken soup. They ate and laughed. When afterwards, Jacob asked James if he wanted to go to his room and listen to his new record. James was eager and nodded. Jacob had somehow got enough money to buy this new record and James wanted to know what it was.

Jacob bet James he could beat him up the stairs and gave the younger a head start. Jacob won by four steps, as they made there way into Jacob's room. James stopped for a second, nervous since he barely ever entered Jacobs room, then he went in anyways. Once inside he knew why Jacob didn't want him in there. It was a mess. Joseph never checked to see if it was clean or anything, the Wilson father acted like it wasn't even there. But once he was inside, James saw many things he knew that if he had, his father would ground him till he was thirty.

Jacob bloodstained shirts and jeans from fights at home and school lay randomly around. He had the smallest of rooms at the end of the hall, so his bed was against the back wall. Because that was the only place that looked at least a little bit clean, James went there. On his way he saw dirty magazines lying around, a record or two on the floor with everything else.

"What's it called 'Cob?" James asked as his brother pulled the record out of the bag.

"_Anarchy in the U.K. _by the Sex Pistols." Jacob put it on and turned the sound up rather loudly, then went to the bed. "It's the bands first ever single." He had told James what a single was when he had brought home _God Save the Queen_.

"Its by the same people as that Queen song I liked?" Jacob nodded as he moved close to James and the music started. "You said you wanted to run away to U.K. once. Why?" James asked his older brother.

"Because…I'm different from you and Jonathan, Jamie. Dad doesn't want me and I understand why, you know. If I went to the U.K, I could be myself."

[Suddenly Jacob moved in and kissed James on the cheek. Unsure, James just shrugged a little in response.

"But you can be yourself here!" He protested and Jacob rapped his arms around James.

"No, Jamie only with you I can, with everyone else I have to have a mask. You're the only person I know who loves me and understands everything about me." Jacob started to kiss his way to James lips.

"But why?!" James rolled over to face his brother. "You don't _have_ to! You can be yourself and…and just don't care about what people think!" James gave his brother a look that said he wasn't joking.

"You're a bright kid, Jamie, but you don't totally understand it right now. You will later." Jacob leaned forward to kiss his brother and landed on James half open mouth. "Can you keep a secret for me Jamie?" The younger nodded. "Listen closely, what we're about to do- you can't tell anyone, okay?" James nodded slowly. "Not mom, dad, Jon or any of your friends, got it?" James nodded again. "This will help me James, its…it's going to help me deal with what dad does." James didn't understand what was going on.

As _Anarchy in the U.K._ ended Jacob was pulling off James's t-shirt and running his hand over James small flat stomach. He rolled on top of the younger and pulled off his own t-shirt. James started to understand what was going to happen and started to panic, but then Jacob's words rang out in his head again.

This will help me Jamie, it's…it's going to help me deal with what dad does.

James closed his eyes tight and let his brother work his way around him. Jacob started to pant hard and a few minuets later, Jacob yelled out James' name and fell on top of him. The first time in a long time James saw Jacob's smile, not one made by laughing or a fake, but a real one that showed he was happy. James understood he had to that for his brother, but he still felt ill about what had just happened to him. Jacob got up and went outside quickly to return with James' PJ's.

"Jamie, you wanna sleep in here tonight?" James was still scared to move, so he just nodded. "Here, you can get ready for bed." He held out the PJ's, but James didn't move to get them.

"Will you dress me? I don't feel very good…" James told his brother. He thought he saw a sad expression cross Jacob's face, but it faded away quickly.

"Yeah buddy, I can." Jacob removed James pants and put on the bottoms and then the shirt.

"I'll be right back, I just gotta go change, 'kay?" James nodded. He didn't quite understand why he had to leave to room to change, after what had just happened, though.

Maybe it had been a dream not real. _Yeah,_ James thought,_ It was just a dream_. The younger fell asleep before his brother made it back from getting changed. That night James slept in Jacob's arms for the first time. When Joseph asked James why he had slept in Jacob's bed that night James told his father he had a bad dream and wasn't feeling well.

After that night James became even more quite than before. At school he pretty much stopped talking to people all together. When his teacher asked him why he didn't play with the other kids any longer, James told her he just didn't like playing anymore. His teacher gave him a weird look but then left it alone.

Wilson pushed back his thoughts at once, before he had a panic attack. As soon as they reached Wilson's apartment, House got out and hobbled to the door. He had put his key to good use by unlocking the door and going in before Jacob and Wilson had even started to walk that way.

"_He_ has a key?" Jacob asked, outraged.

"Yes Jacob, House has a key to my place." Wilson started to walk away but Jacob grabbed his arm.

"Why does he have a key? Huh?" The rage doubled in Jacob's eyes, but Wilson looked away.

"Because he's my best friend and he gave me a key to his apartment as well. Any more questions or can we go inside and eat?" Wilson tried to put some hostility into his voice, but failed. He knew he couldn't say anything to his brother that was hostel or mean. He just couldn't.

By the time they had made it inside House was grabbing a bear from the icebox and heading for the couch.

"Took you guys long enough!" House grabbed the bag from Wilson over the back of the couch and started to put things out on the coffee table.


	4. It isn’t going well

Summary: if you don't know its abuse is it still abuse?  
Chapter Summery: Dinner and a game.  
Characters: Jacob/Wilson pre-slash House/Wilson  
Rating: R for theme  
Warning: Incest, boys kissing, drugs, abuse and kind of dark.

Spoilers: Histories  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own House, MD.

---------------------------------------------------

"Took you guys long enough!" House grabbed the bag from Wilson over the back of the couch and started to put things out on the coffee table. Wilson shook his head.

"Don't eat it all, House!" Wilson called from the kitchen where he went to get drinks. Jacob followed him. "What do you want to drink?" He asked turning to open the fridge.

"Coke?" Jacob stepped up behind Wilson and put his hands around his stomach. "Thanks little buddy." He took the coke from Wilson's frozen hands then kissed his neck.

"No problem…" He pulled out a Pepsi for House and a Dr. Pepper for himself. He made his way back to the living room a few seconds after Jacob had. "Here House," Wilson handed him the Pepsi.

House already had his plate full of food and popped open the Pepsi with an odd look. Wilson looked over to Jacob who was occupied by the text on his phone he leaned over to whisper into House's ear:

"We are _not_ drinking in front of my drug addicted alcoholic once homeless brother." Wilson sat back on the couch where he and Jacob sat. House rolled his eyes.

"Wilson, Wilson, Wilson…" House shook his head in fake disappointment. Jacob's phone clicked shut.

"Who was that?" Wilson asked his elder brother trying to keep House from saying something mean.

"Tyler," Jacob said with a small smiled as he took up a plate and put his food on it.

"Tyler?" Wilson questioned as he got himself food.

"Just telling me goodnight," Jacob looked up at Wilson who in turn looked confused.

"I told you I was seeing someone…" Jacob muttered as he took the remote from the coffee table and turned on the game.

"Tyler? As in a man Tyler?" Wilson had set his food down for a second so he wouldn't drop it.

"Not-", Jacob looked at him sharply. "-like it matters, but yes." House shot a dark look at Jacob for glaring at Wilson.

Wilson only nodded and sat back with his food. Wilson spent half the night racking his brain about the thought of Jacob with another man; it just didn't seem right. Through high school, Jacob had many girlfriends, more than your normal kid should have. But then again being a slut kind of ran in the family, but that was beside the point. About half way through the game Wilson had to get away for at least a few seconds and went to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror hanging above the sink and sighed. Why was it so hard to think about Jacob having a life, why? He didn't understand how he would want anyone. It just didn't work out in Wilson's head. It just didn't work. He splashed cold water over his face before sitting on the edge of the bath tube.

It was three years since the first time, three years were a long time, but they seemed to have passed quickly. James blocked out most the nights he spent in Jacobs's room, but some of them stuck to him and he couldn't shake them. At first, he had waited for someone to notice something about him or Jacob, but nobody did and he soon lost hope that someone would save him. Or Jacob

James withdrew even more from his classmates; he didn't feel like he fit in with him. Everything always seemed strange to him. He was confused about so many things that the other kids weren't. The school dance was coming up and his classmates were asking each other out. James didn't like girls; not even one of them and it was weird, because just about every girl in his class asked him out. He had said no to them all.

"Jacob?" James knocked on his 15-year-old brother's door.

"Come on in little guy." Jacob called to him from his bed. Joseph and Brandy were out for the night, but that hadn't stopped their father from beating Jacob before he went. James walked into the room.

"Hay," He said smiling a little as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" His brother asked, sitting up. Somehow Jacob could read through anything James put up, most likely because Jacob had taught him how to put on his mask.

"The school dance is coming up," He said like it explained everything.

"Who are you taking?" Jacob asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed with James.

"I don't know," He shrugged putting his hands into his pockets. Jacob put his arm around his brother.

"None of the girl want to go with you?" Jacob asked softly into his younger brother ear.

"All of them do…" James shrugged. "But I don't like girls…" Jacob frowned at this.

"James, come on, kid. You're a normal little boy who likes girls." Jacob told him like he was trying to make him believe it. They had been over this, James was normal, Jacob wasn't and Jonathan was normal, too. But James wasn't normal. "Why don't you just take one of them and see what happens?"

"'Cause I don't like any of them." James looked down. He knew that Jacob was trying to protect him.

"James," He said putting his fingers under the younger ones chin. "Look here. You're going to take a girl to this dance and your going to be the best boyfriend in the world okay? You're going to tell her how nice she looks and all that, got it?" Jacob was angry at James for acting like this, James shrugged. "I said got it?"

"Yes Jacob, I got it." He said looking down. Jacob hugged his brother tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm only protecting you. You just have to do this, just be good to the girl. Do this and you will be normal, okay?" James nodded; Jacob wanted so badly to be normal that he made damn sure that James was. "When you get home I'll make you some dinner, little buddy." James nodded and left the room.

Jacobs's words stuck to him like those nights did. The next day, the day of the dance, James asked Marry to go to the dance with him. He knew she was the most popular girl in the sixth grade and she was set on getting him to go with her. That night at the dance James was the best boyfriend he could be, he was nice to her, danced with her, let her talk more then he did. Everything. He smiled at her from across the room and didn't let any of the other guys try to dance with her.

After the dance Jacob had done as he promised and made them dinner. Mac and cheese because that was about the only thing that Jacob could cook. He had somehow gotten both his mother and father out of the house plus Jonathan was at his friend's. Jacob questioned James about the dance and made sure the other boy had done as he was told.

"See Jamie," Jacob smiled and kissed him. "It wasn't so hard was it?" James shrugged and let his brother hug him close as they sat on the couch watching some movie.

"No it wasn't…" He said rather quietly.

"Now that's all, you gotta do to be normal, Jamie." Jacob moved back a little to look at his brother. "You're gonna be the most normal of us all okay?" He asked this with a plea in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be the normal one." James said with a fake smile, but Jacob must not have noticed, since he just leaned over and hugged his brother again.

It was one of those nights again. Jacob took what he wanted and James gave him what he needed. After that James knew it had been the biggest lie he ever told. He would never be normal but he wouldn't let his brother down.

Wilson stood up from the bath tube and sighed, he could hear Jacob shout a cheer as one of the teams did something to his liking. After a few more seconds Wilson went back into the living room and sat down to watch to the rest of the game. But really he just acted like he was as his mind flipped about everything that was going on. Jacob was back…did that mean one of those nights would happen again?


	5. The woman down the street

**Chapter Summery:** Jacob stays after the game to help James.  
**Characters:** Jacob/Wilson, pre-slash House/Wilson, Wilson/First Wife  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** Incest, boys kissing, drugs, abuse, non-con, rape

**Spoilers:** Histories  
**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own House, MD.  
**A/N:** Wow this became so dark this chapter that I was scared of over doing it. I don't know where all the darkness came from!!! Lol. Bon Jovi once wrote 'this is not a song for the broken hearted.' Thank you.........and Review, well I like them!

---------------------------------------------

After his trip to the bathroom House had looked over at him every ten minutes. Wilson didn't know if it was because House was worried or if it was because he didn't understand why Wilson had slid away from Jacob or what had taken so long in the bathroom. Whatever it was, Wilson didn't care, he was just happy to have House watching him. It meant that Jacob couldn't do anything to him, not even a brush of the hand or a wrong look.

The game lasted all too long and not long enough. The food was gone and there was cans of soda along the table next to the empty containers and plates. House got up to leave after Wilson turned off the TV. Jacob gave him a weird look.

"You're not going to help clean up?" The elder Wilson asked as he moved to gather plates.

"Save it." Wilson chuckled lightly. "House is allergic to cleaning." Wilson got some cans and plates as well and moved into the kitchen to trash it.

"See you later, Wilson," House called as he put on his jacket. Wilson stepped out of the kitchen.

"Later," He said, his voice shaking a little as he spoke, his eyes pleading House to stay. But he didn't, he wouldn't because it was House. The other man made his way out the door and Wilson had to hold back his cry for help when the door shut.

"Thanks for the help Jacob but you don't have to do it…" Wilson said turning around.

"Another reason not to like him." Jacob said as he picked up move trash.

"Let it go, Jacob, he wouldn't even think of me like that." It felt a little like when they were kids talking about girls that James didn't like but had to.

"No," Jacob came back into the living room. "You shouldn't even like a guy like that. Or a guy…" The elder shook his head and moved for the other things across the table. Wilson did the same and in less then five minutes they had everything picked up.

"Do you need a ride…somewhere?" Wilson shrugged reaching for his jacket.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Jacob joked as he grabbed Wilson's hand and took his jacket from him. It was then that Wilson knew it would be one of those nights if he didn't stop it.

"No, but I have to be up early…and…" He swallowed as Jacob took a step forward. James stepped back. "And…I should…" He tried to breath but it came out in a gasp for air. "…I need to…get some sleep." But it was too late. He couldn't stop it and Jacob would push it.

The elder one took the younger one's hand and dragged him to the bedroom. James felt like crying or fighting, he wasn't sure. But he knew that he was about to be hurt again. Jacob was pulling at his tie. As soon as it was off he moved for James' shirt. James kept his hands at his sides and soon he had nothing but his boxers on. Jacob looked him over, the same gleam in his eyes that Joseph's once had when he would beat Jacob. It started to come together when Jacob took everything but his boxers off and violently shoved Wilson down onto the bed. James closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip so as not to cry out in pain, in fear. Jacobs's hands came rough, clawing at his skin and his teeth did much of the same. James felt his tears start to fall and he tried to roll over but Jacob held his shoulders against the bed with force that James didn't remember.

"Stop." The anger and authority that flooded his brother voice made James still and look up. "Don't ever turn away from me." A hard slap hit James cross the face and he tried to get away again and this time it was a fist that came in contact with James' jaw. Jacob lifted himself off his hands and onto his knees. "What did I just tell you Jamie?"

"Not to turn away…from you." James closed his eyes and chocked back his tears and sobs that tried to rack his body. It wasn't enough for Jacob, that much became clear as another punch landed and knocked all the breath out from him. James rolled and clutched his stomach. Jacob rolled him off the bed and James hit the hardwood floor with a loud slap.

"Stupid." Jacob's eyes turned dark as he slid away from the bed. The elder tilted his head as he watched James touch his forehead were blood covered his fingers from the contact with the floor. "Why don't you ever listen to me Jamie? Huh? I teach you how to be normal." Jacob kicked James in the stomach. "I teach how to deal with girls." James took another kick to the stomach. "I teach you how to hide behind yourself." Jacob keeled down to look at James. "I show you how to keep your…disgusting thoughts to yourself but do you listen to me?" James was curled up crying now. "Do you?!" Jacob yelled loudly.

"N-no?" James asked through his tears. Jacob smirked and grabbed his little brother, pulling him up by his brown locks. "Jacob, Jacob pl-please stop-stop?" Jacob's smirk only grew as he bent his brother over the edge of the bed. James tried to crawl onto the bed to get away but Jacob pulled him back and hit him again, for good measure.

"Stay still or it'll be worse." His voice was cold as ice, but burning like fire at the same time. "You pathetic little baby." The elder Wilson pulled James' boxers down, and then without anything, without warning or preparation or protection Jacob thrust in. Hard. James screamed and yelled and begged for it all to stop, begged for the pain to stop and for Jacob to stop. Things had never been like this, Jacob had never done such a thing. Jacob had only ever looked at him as he jerked off or rubbed against him, everything had been done but full-blown sex.

James thought he was going to die, he had never thought pain could be this bad. He gripped the bed sheets tell his knuckles turned white and begged until his voice gave out and it hurt too much to even whisper. James didn't know how long it was before he started to have another flashback when his mind couldn't handle what was really happening.

James was sixteen sitting outside on the front lawn, you could hear the yelling from where he sat but he wasn't going to move. Jacob and his father were at it again. James had tried to tell his brother not to come back, to stay away forever but Jacob wanted to be there for James' sixteenth birthday. The fight started the second Jacob stepped through the door. James didn't want to hear it so he went to the front lawn and lay down. Jonathan was absent, most likely out drinking with his buddies and James was left alone again.

A new family had just moved in down the street. They had a daughter who was only 18 but looked like she was 23. The girl, James didn't remember her name, was out walking. When she saw the youngest Wilson outside she stopped and smiled.

"Hey," The women smiled brightly. "You're Jonathan, right? James sat up, looking shocked.

"Ah, no," He laughed lightly as he stood. "I'm James, Jonathan is the taller one." He put his hands in his pockets as he walked closer.

"Oh," She blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't-"  
"It's okay," James smiled back at her. "I don't even know your name so…" He shrugged and cast his eyes down.

"Amy Leads." She held her hand out to shake.

"James Wilson. It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure," They started down the rode. The pair stayed silent for a few minutes before Amy's question came out. "Why were you outside?" She asked a frown on her beautiful face.

"They're fighting, it's no big deal." He shrugged. James didn't know why but he reached over to brush some of her blonde hair away from her face. "My brother is home."

"Jonathan?" She asked, blushing at the small touch.

"No, our older brother, Jacob." They came up to her house.

"So you guys are Jacob, Jonathan and James?" She smiled at him and he laughed with a nodded. "Do you wanna come inside?" She asked as they stepped onto her front porch.

"Yeah…I'd like that." James smiled as they walked into the house.

That was the first time he ever had sex, it was sweet and loving both of them had wanted it. Amy fell in love with him and James made her believe he loved her, too. The act that day had left him empty, but for some reason, he wanted to be with her. Maybe it was because she was the only person who looked at him and saw something else other then the rich kid who had it made. Now that he thinks about it she saw who he really was under the mask and act. That had been why he married her and also why he had divorced her. He knew it was because she should have better than a lie. Then he had met House and the empty void the divorce left was filled again.

James again fell to the floor. Jacob had finished his vicious attack and pulled away leaving James to fall to the floor again. James still had tears in his eyes that fell in silence and blurred his vision. Jacob tucked himself back into his boxer but left his beaten and bloodied brother on the floor. The smirk that was across Jacobs face was the same one that Joseph had on when he was finished with the boy in question. James sobbed harder then before because the pain this time was at the loss for his brother.

"Next time you should listen to me." Jacob pulled his brother up and gave him one last kick to the stomach and one last punch to the face before letting him fall again to the floor where he curled up and cried soundlessly. Jacob dressed himself nicely before turning around and leaving the room. "Goodbye, Jamie." He waved and a few seconds later the front door slammed shut.

James let all the sobs rack through him until he was empty. He tried to crawl up onto the bed but couldn't make it. He screamed when he moved and had to punch the floor to keep from screaming again and hurting his throat. James did his best to pull his boxers back over him and then reached for the blanket on his bed. He winced and bit his lip as he pulled the blanket down. He wrapped up in the blanket, trying to get warm again, but he couldn't. He wondered if he should call House, but quickly pushed that thought away. He wouldn't let his best friend see him like this.


	6. Living between the lies

**Chapter: Six** – Living between the lies  
**Chapter Summery**: Wilson has a hard night.  
**Characters:** Jacob/Wilson pre-slash House/Wilson

**Warning:** Incest, boys kissing, drugs, abuse and kind of dark.  
**A/N:** I wasn't sure about this one but my beta, bukabe16, said that she liked it so here it goes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The green glow of James' digital clock read 2:30 am. James didn't sleep, he lay out on the floor rapped in his blanket without warmth, without the comfort he needed. Around 11 House had called him but he wasn't going to answer, even laying still hurt him. His whole body burned with pain and even his mind was torn from the events. House had called him three more times after that, once at 12 again at 1 and just 30 minutes ago. James had his eyes closed tightly, teeth clenched in pain. He knew he had been bleeding, slowly, for about an hour after Jacob had left. Everything had stopped but the inside of his mouth and forehead. At one point in the 30 minutes James told himself that if House called him again he'd answer it and ask House to come help him, only 30 more minutes.

James opened his eyes and lifted his heavy arm onto the nightstand to get his phone; he brought it down and put it against his chest holding on tight, and terrified that House may have given up on calling him. He wouldn't move anymore, just the short task of getting his phone caused so much pain he had to cry. Who would have thought 30 minutes could be so long. James knew this, it felt like waiting for a test to come back on one of his cancer kids, it was those nights he waited by House's bed side afraid that this best friend wouldn't wake up, the 30 minutes he had to cover his ears when he was little because the sounds of fights came strong from the other rooms, the time it took his mother to pop another anti-depressant and the time it took them to stop working for her. 30 minutes could be long, James knew, but this 30 minutes was unbearable, unbelievable and the longest 30 minutes of his life.

When the phone rang out again and the caller ID came in as 'Gregory House' James started to cry again. Could he answer it? Would House mock him? Would he help him? James didn't know, as two rings went by he almost didn't answer it. He came so close to just letting House wonder the night away, he almost let House suffer through thoughts of what could have happened but then he knew that wouldn't do any of them any good. He clicked the button for the call to start; House's frantic voice came to fill James' ears.

"Wilson? Wilson?" House asked again and again. James tried to say something but all that came out was a painful rasp of nothing. "James? Are you there?"

"…yes…" The quite rasp caused James to let more tears fall again.

"Oh god…James, are you…what…. I'm coming over." Before James could protest, even if he couldn't, House had hung up.

James wasn't ready, he still couldn't move, he didn't want anyone over here. He curled in more on himself as he waited for House; keeping his eyes closed tighter. If House would come in he didn't want the other man to see him so broken. The phone still held by a death grip to his chest.

High school graduation had been a night he still wouldn't remember on his own, not unless he really needed to. Jacob had been there, too, but for some reason his father wasn't sitting there with his mother, his brothers. Why wasn't his father there? He had said that he would be here, wouldn't miss it even if he was dead. When James walked up to shake hands and give his speech as the number one student in class, he still couldn't find his dad. As he gave his speech he kept from looking at the place in witch his family sat. When he walked down the step after he was done he noticed that his mother had gone somewhere. Her seat vacated and Jonathan was looking down with his face in his hands. James frowned but went to sit down.

After the whole thing took place James made his way to his brothers asking them both where Dad and Mom had gone. Jacob put his arms around James and took him outside, Jonathan followed closely. Once they got away from everyone, Jacob let go of his brother and looked him in the eyes.

"Dad was in a car accident." James' eyes went wide; he couldn't believe it or rather would not believe it. As he started to back away from his brother Jacob took him back into a tight hug. "James, he's gone." James pushed away from his brother. When Jacob tried again to hug him, James decked him.

"I gotta go…" Was the only thing he said before running off to find Amy and his friends he had come to make, they spent the night at the after party and for the first time James Wilson got himself drunk and not just tipsy. He was drunk. Name-forget-tingly drunk. Amy had tried to stop him from going over the deep end, but James just went on and on. Soon enough at around 4 am, after everyone but Amy, James and his group of friend had left, James blacked out.

His friends took him to sleep it off, but the next night James went out again. He wasn't old enough to buy drinks, but he could get someone who was old enough. He was drunk again that night. It went on for a week. He wouldn't believe his father had died, but once he had stopped drinking and sat down it hit him. He couldn't fight off the true fact that his father wouldn't be there to tell him to stop and his mother wouldn't come out of her room long enough to see her prized son drinking himself into a stupor every night.

Once he came to terms with his father's death he started to get ready for college. When his friends asked him why he was freaking out over the last week he told them that he was just sad that they would all be moving away. They bought it and all went their own ways. As did the brothers: Jonathan went off to become a banker in New York with the hobby of heavy drinking at night and on weekends, Jacob went to start law school in Boston and held a habit for drugs on the side that soon sent him off into the deep blackness of homeless life. James went on to become a doctor with the need to care too much.

The nightmare ended when James heard the door open and the quick limp and his name being called out. House walked into the bedroom and froze seeing his friend curled into a ball on the floor with a blanket being the only thing that kept him from being naked. House swallowed and moved over to James.

"James?" He questioned to see if the man was awake. James opened his eyes but closed him quickly. House moved a hand out to touch his friend and when contact was made James flinched as if he was being punched again. "James?" He questioned again. James' mouth moved as he tried to form the right words. "What? I can't hear you."

"It hurts." He broke the silence that had settled into the apartment. If anyone saw the face House made, the flash of anger that turned into fear and settled on concern, then nobody would ever call him heartless.

"Let me get you some water…" The older stood up and moved out of the room. House came back with the promised water. "Here, you need to drink this…" House moved closer and sat the water in front of James who made no move to get the water.

House took up the cup and moved James a little onto his back. James gritted his teeth from the pain of moving; if he could have screamed, he would have. House winced at causing the pain, and then he saw all of James' face. His eyes wide as he took in the cut over his right eye, the already forming bruise across his left cheek and then the split lip. House went tense, but then moved to help James lift his head so he could take in the water. It took ten minutes to finish the cup, his throat felt better, but still raspy.

"What happened?" He asked his friend softly as he sat down on the floor moving his leg so it wouldn't scream at him. "James, I need to know." House watched as he curled onto his side again ready to shut out the whole world for the rest of his life.

"Jacob…." That one word bit back hard as he said it, he was making his brother out to be the bad guy.

"What did he do James?" He question brought the flashes back to James, the pain burned bright again as he remembered the cold look in his brothers eyes.

"He…. beat me…" James closed his eyes as the tears started to well up again. "He did it." House crawled over James so he could look at the face of his beat friend.

"He did something else…?" House knew the answer was yes and he knew that the next questions answer. James nodded jerkily, proving House right. "What did he do?" James looked at him; his normally deep brown eyes became dull as he pushed the blanket away, making all his body burning some more. House actually gasped as he saw the damage the other Wilson had done. This also made House right in the second guess. "James, I'm going to call Cuddy and we're going to have you checked out."

James' eyes became big and scared as he shook his head in a no. He wouldn't go, they couldn't make him. He reached his hand out to hold onto House's hand in his.

"I'm sleepy…" James rasped out before he blacked out. House nodded and pulled his friends boxer shorts back up and wrapped him back in the blanket. It took the older a few seconds to regroup and pull out his phone hitting number two on his speed dial. Four rings later and a very angry Cuddy answered.

"House, someone better be dying." She said into the phone, sleep still in her voice.

"I need you to come over to Wilson's apartment. We need to get him to the hospital." House pulled his friend closer.

"What?" Cuddy was suddenly up and out of bed. "House, what happened?" She asked.

"…I'm not sure." He lied to her as she put on sweats and a shirt.

"House-"

"Just get here!" He yelled at her and hung up the phone. House looked back down at James and pulled him into his lap.


End file.
